strange love
by KIBABOOMSAI
Summary: comming back to school knowing that rumours were flying around school of being the schools 'prince' or being the schools 'demon'...they never thought they would come across each other until now... sasunaru/narusasu HS and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"BUMP...CRASH"

"What's your problem?!"an annoyed person called looking at the person on top of him, this person with sun kissed hair, ocean blue eyes, tanned body and whisker like scars across his cheeks replied "what's your fucken problem?!" glaring back at the pale boy with black soft hair, black stoic eyes and pink lips. "get off me dobe!" the pale boy said before pushing the tanned boy off glaring at him until he came to his senses of who he just bumped into.

"SASUKE!!" the pale boy turned to see his friend Neji, a pupiless boy with long soft black hair tied in the middle and Sai, an emotionless black haired pale boy walking towards him leaving the tanned boy shocked. "NARUTO!!" yelled the tanned boys friends, Kiba, a brown haired boy with marks on his face with teeth like dogs and Gaara an emotionless boy with dark red hair with the word love written on top of his left eye came running to him also leaving Sasuke shocked though never could notice.

And so here begins the tale of strange love between two people who have just met.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back to school everyone" a blonde lady in her fifties, but looks like she is a twenty two year old, with a diamond on her forehead, said to the school full of students and teachers in the insanely huge hall.

"I'm the principle of this school, Tsunade. **Anyone who fails to follow the rules well pay a visit to my office and have a one-on-one talk with me!** … Now then let's get you assigned to your classes; let's see… let's start with the third years" as Tsunade made her way through the third year list of classes, she decided to start with the lowest ranking class.

"Let's start with class 3D, as I call your name, please make your way to classroom 304 immediately!" as Tsunade called the names on the list, she left two particular people along with their so called group till the end to see the expressions of the remanding school.

* * *

"Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Naruto, Sai, Neji and Sasuke, please make your way to 304 now!" as Tsunade said this, she glanced across the hall to see shocked expressions of the school, mostly female. As they stood from their chairs, they glanced at their 'future' classmates with shocked expressions on their face wondering why Shikamaru is in the lowest class, without questioning Tsunade, Naruto and his group, along with Shikamaru made their way to room 304 with Sasuke, Neji and Sai following behind, Tsunade continued to put students to their attended classrooms and made her way to her office before telling the teachers "you know your classes, now hop to it, and where are the 3D teachers I assigned?" she asked glaring at her assistant Shizune. "They have already left Tsunade Hime" Shizune said trailing after Tsunade "that's good".

The students in room 304 waited quietly for their teacher to arrive, apart from Naruto that is, who was talking and laughing along with Kiba along with some classmates. As the door slid open, students waited to see what teacher they will get. A man with brown hair tied at the back with a scar across his nose came walking him "YES!!!!!!!!!!! We got Iruka sensei "a group of students said as Iruka went to take his seat. After taking the class role and giving instructions for the day he left the room as quickly as he could for some unknown reason as soon as the bell rang, indicating that it was time for lunch.

"YAHOO it's finally lunch time, let's go get some lunch Naruto…Naruto? NARUTO?!" Kiba asked annoyed yet surprised that Naruto was not answering him even though he was talking about lunch.

"Hey Gaara, what's wrong with him?" Kiba asked looking at the red hair while pointing his finger to the blonde, all Kiba got was a shrug from the red hair due to lack of interest since Gaara was busy looking for someone.

"AHHH!!! Whatever, let's go get some lunch Gaara"

"Busy" was what the red hair replied before walking out, eyes still locked onto something.

"WHA?!! " Naruto shouted out of nowhere "I'm HUNGRY, hurry up Kiba!" he demanded while standing up and leaving the room.

"What the hell Naruto!" Kiba scream between the corridors while following Naruto.

* * *

"I'm stuffed" a blonde said with his hands on his head with elbows sticking out

"Me too" came the reply

"I wonder what Gaara is doing"

"Dunno, let's go look for him" and with that they sprinted between the corridors full of students, they turned left then up the stairs then right then…'BUMP' two bodies falling on the ground on top of each other.

"Get off me" said the body underneath with hints of anger in his tone

"…"

"I said "GET OFF ME!" DOBE"

"Who you calling Dobe? TEME!"

"YOU!" came the reply

"MAKE ME!"

"Sasuke Kun? Are you alright?" asked his follower standing in shock to what the blonde had said

"GET THIS DOBE OFF ME!" the smaller figure said while trying to calm his temper while his follower Sai attempted to get the blonde off him.

"DON'T TOUCH NARUTO YOU BASTARD!" screamed Kiba from behind, shocked that someone had called Naruto a dobe.

"Why not?" said a lost Sai

"WAIT!" Naruto said getting off the smaller figure who happened to be Sasuke "didn't this happen before?" he asked.

Shocked with what Naruto had said, Sasuke remembered what happened on the last day before summer holidays.

"Hn" was all the blonde got from Sasuke

"I KNEW IT!" he shouted, too busy in his own world that he had actually gotten something correct, Sasuke also in his own world for not realizing in the first place, 'how could I forget!' he said in his head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Screamed a shocked Kiba

"EH? Did something happen?" a lost blonde asked due to the lack of attention in 'this' world.

"THAT GUY!" Kiba pointed to Sai "HE TRIED TO KISS ME!"

"WHAT?!" was the reply of two lost boys

"I still want a kiss Kiba" Sai said.

"WHAT?!" relied the two lost boys again.


	3. Chapter 3

The two boys could not believe what they were hearing, especially Kiba.

"IF YOU WANT A KISS, GO KISS HIM!" Kiba screamed, pointing to Sasuke who was next to a laughing Naruto.

"So what I can't touch him, but I can kiss him?" Sai replied confused and annoyed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this" with that Sai grabbed Naruto by the arm and attempted to kiss him on the lips.

"SHIT!" Kiba screamed while saving Naruto from Sai or rather saving Sai from Naruto.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"SHIT!" kiba said frightened and annoyed "where's Gaara when I need him?" He asked himself.

To everyone's surprise besides Kiba, Naruto was acting rather different. His ocean blue eyes turned red with rage and anger, just like a foxes eyes. Kiba gripping Naruto by the arm to prevent Naruto from attacking anyone failed miserably. As soon as the grip on his arm had loosened, Naruto ran in for an attack against Sai trapping him in a corner not far from their classroom. Sasuke and Kiba followed, worried for their own 'friend', as they got near Naruto, Kiba suggested that they both pin Naruto down before anything happens to Sai. Naruto pulls one arm back, his hand into fist, the other gripping Sai's collar, swings his fist to Sai's head, but was stopped immediately.

"Iruka!" a shocked kiba said while looking at the other teachers that had stopped Naruto.

"LET ME GO!!" Naruto screamed fiercely, eyeing his victim with killing intent.

"and here I thought I was going to spend lunch with my sweet Iruka sensei" a man with grey hair said although his mouth was covered by a mask and with only one visible eyes, he had clearly said that while holding Naruto by the arms.

"Kakashi, isn't it a bit too public to say that? Although it is youthful to spend lunch with the one you love" a bowl cut black haired man said to the masked teacher, while pinning the enraged Naruto by his legs with his own feet.

"Gai sensei, you would say that in public if the one you loved was interrupted during your 'date'" A white haired man who was almost in his fifties said while holding down the head of one of his future students"

"Jiraiya, Gai, Kakashi! Please stop talking about that and start working on calming Naruto down!"

"Umm…Iruka sensei, how do you plan to calm him down?" Kiba asked shocked that he had heard a conversation of love between teachers.

"SASUKE!" Sai screamed, running past Naruto to a panting Sasuke on his knees.

Everyone turned around, even Naruto who was pinned down by teachers and eyed Sasuke.

"This is interesting" Kakashi said with fascination "who would have known that he, Sasuke could stop Naruto"

"WHAT!!!" screamed Kiba and some shocked teachers.

"You mean someone could actually stop Naruto? Me and Gaara wouldn't have to pin him down?"

"That's right Kiba kun, although you might have to get along" Iruka said while glancing at Sai and back to him.

"You're joking! No one can stop him!"

"Sasuke kun, lift up your head" with that said by Kakashi, he had ordered the teachers to move forward to place Naruto right in front of Sasuke.

As Sasuke lifted his head he met Naruto and the crimson blood red eyes, the two seemed to have forgotten what had happened and where they are. Everyone watched as Naruto changed back into his normal cheery hyperactive self. The teachers disappeared but before they did, they whispered something to Sasuke 'the one you love is right in front of you, don't make history repeat itself again'.

"KIBA YOU DOG FACE!"

"N-Naruto?"

"SAI!" with that said Naruto grabbed Kiba with force "I give you permission to kiss Kiba whenever you want too"

A Happy Sai, who smiled for the first time, leaned forward to a frozen Kiba and touched his lips with his own.

With that done, Naruto loosened his grip on his friend and walked across to a confused Sasuke "what did they say?"

"Nothing important dobe"

"T-TEME!"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Gai how did it go?"

"We found the kyuubi controller" Kakashi replied-

"So it was 'him'?"

"By 'him' you mean Sasuke Uchiha don't you Tsunade?" replied Jiraiya.


	4. Chapter 4

"Answer me!"  
"Jiraiya, it seems like you know something that we don't know" replied Kakashi with an interested look on his face "you know the story behind the eyes, don't you?"

"What story?" Gai replied, lost yet interested in the story to be told.

"JIRAIYA!" screamed Tsunade with anger in her voice "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET THEM MEET?!"

"You won't know why until you hear the story of the eyes, but it seems Kakashi has already heard of it, otherwise why would he whisper 'that' to Sasuke"

"JIRAIYA! GET ON WITH THE STORY! WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT IF IT WILL HELP US!" Screamed an angry Tsunade.

"Okay okay, I'll get on to it then"

* * *

"Kyubi!" A man with dark blue hair called out while looking for something in the forest "Kyubi! Where are you?"

"I'm here" a fox like figure came out behind the trees "Mandara Uchiha"

"Ah, Kyubi! I've been looking everywhere for you" replied a relieved yet grumpy boy.

"Sorry, Mandara kun" the fox like figure replied "but why were you looking for me?"

"I want YOU to be MY SECRET WEAPON!" was the replied given.

"I see, and what's in it for me?"

"Anything you want" replied the boy named Mandara.

"Really? I'll get anything as long as I show up when you call me?"

"As long as you show up, you'll get anything you want"

"Interesting...:"

"So do we have a deal?"

"Yes we do, but do you know how to call me?"

"I was just going to ask you" an idiotic grin was placed on his face as he replied to Kyubi

"I wonder what the villagers would do if they saw you like this" Kyubi whispered to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"No, now pay attention, only you will have the eyes that can control me! Only you! The eyes you receive are the only thing that will be able to control me, but if we do this, I will also grant what I want, so do you still want to control me even though you will have 2 sets of different colored eyes?"

"I'm sure I want to do this! Why else would I have asked you?"

"A deal with a kitsune isn't as simple as that, if one does not achieve his wish then the two in contract will never rest until ones wish is fulfilled"

"I know, now make the contract already!"

"As you wish Mandara Uchiha, I Kyubi no Yoko call upon a contract with Mandara Uchiha, a contract to be summoned by him and only him, a contract to be controlled by him and only him, and for my side of the contract, a contract that if I, Kyubi no Yoko die during battle or is betrayed, we will meet again until I am good enough for him to love me, I call forth this contract to be made! There is no blood involved in this contract but a pair of eyes as red as mine to be placed inside of him, a pair of eyes made from this contract!" Mandara watched Kyubi as he closed his eyes, surprised that it did not hurt him.

"The contract is complete, I will only appear when you call me, and you can only call me during battle and nothing else"

"Wait, what do you mean "until I am good enough for him to love me"?"

"You cannot love a beast like me; you can never love me in this form" with that said, part of Kyubi was already disappearing from the world "just think of me and call my name, the contract would activate the eyes and I'll come to join you in battle" Kyubi last word before he disappeared into thin air leaving Mandara alone in the forest.

"K-Kyubi?"

* * *

"In the end, Mandara betrayed Kyubi"

"Kakashi, Iruka and Gai, did you notice something that could help us?"

"If I may speak Tsunade, the contract won't stop until Kyubi has his wish" Iruka replied.

"Alright then, let's grant him his wish" answered Tsunade before leaving the room, as she opened the door she turned around and said "I WANT YOU TO GET SASUKE AND NARUTO TOGETHER!" with that said she exited the room for her daily check around the school.

"YES TSUNADE" replied all four.

* * *

"Kiba, where is Gaara?" Naruto said when both Sasuke and Sai went their own way.

"I don't know… do you think he's pissed off?" replied a grinning Kiba.

"Don't think so…well whatever let's go back to class and wait for him there"


	5. Chapter 5

As Naruto and Kiba sat in their seats waiting for the bell to ring for class Naruto had remembered something "how was the kiss Kiba?" Kiba could only stare at Naruto before he answered "i-it was n-nice". Naruto could see a Blush creep up on his friend, Naruto being shocked at his friend wanted to see what other things he could do to Kiba to show him expressions that no guy has seen before, so being Naruto, he asked what any other person would ask "if it was nice…then what would you say about your girlfriends kiss?"

"G-girlfriend?"

"Yeah, how was Hinata's kiss?"

"Oh CRAP, HINATA! Shit shit shit! What should I do? Ahh fuck!"

"What's going on?" a red haired boy entered through the room with a blacked haired boy.

"Where have you been?" Naruto asked, curious by the fact that another person was next to Gaara.

Gaara, afraid of what Naruto might do, looked at Kiba and then to his follower, Neji.

"What's this about Hinata?" Gaara asked making sure that Naruto would get distracted even if it was to turn it on somebody else.

"Ahhh its nothing…nothing at all" Kiba said while looking down "he got kissed!" screamed Naruto, unable to hold his laughter in.

"WHAT!" yelled Neji, who seemed to have lost his head at the thought of Hinata kissing Kiba or worse, Kiba had forced her to kiss him.

"Oh shit!" Kiba whispered to himself before bolting out the door to find something or someone blocking his way.

"Found him!" this figure yelled over to someone before looking down to see who had bumped into him, Kiba realizing that voice ran to Naruto. Naruto seeing Kiba act this way burst into another laughter leaving everyone in the room lost and annoyed.

"Sai!" Sasuke said while walking into the room.

"Ah Sasuke, I found him" Sai said while pointing his finger to this 'him' who was supposedly Neji.

"You also found someone else" Naruto said right after Sai between his laughter.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked confused of what was happening, why was Kiba afraid of Sai? Why was Naruto laughing?

"Man you missed it, he" Naruto pointed to Sai "kissed Kiba and Kiba forgot about his girlfriend" Naruto managed to say before bursting into laughter again.

"HE ONLY KISSED ME BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LET HIM KISS YOU!" scream Kiba who was angry at the thought that Naruto had told Sai to kiss him.

"HE DIDN'T WANT TO KISS ME! HE POINTED TO YOU! BUT YOU THOUGHT IT WAS ME THAT HE POINTED TO!" Naruto screamed back.

"WHAT? HE WANTES TO KISS YOU NOT ME! RIGHT SAI!" Kiba screamed again, this time dragging Sai into the argument.

"N-No…I wanted to kiss you Kiba" Sai said, scared that he had been screamed at.

"SEE! SO THIS IS YOUR FAULT! AND BESIDES IF I WANTED TO KISS SOMEONE I'D KISS THIS GUY!" Naruto pointed to Sasuke who seemed to have blocked out this whole argument.

"LIAR! IF YOU REALLY DID WANT TO KISS SOMEONE YOU WOULDN'T KISS HIM!"

"REALLY? WELL WHAT WOULD SAY ABOUT THAT?" Naruto screamed in anger before walking to Sasuke "OI! TEME!" Naruto screamed right into his ears, Sasuke annoyed that someone almost busted his eardrums turned around and screamed "WHAT DO YO-"before he was stopped by smooth soft lips.

Everyone stared at the couple in shock and silence.

"YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS TO HIM!" Kiba broke the silence before walking to Sai who was also shocked that someone had kissed such a cold person. Kiba forcefully kissed a still shocked and silenced Sai that is until Sai realized he was being kissed, without thinking; Kiba forcefully shoved his tongue into Sai's mouth, having a tongue war with Sai.

Naruto shocked that Kiba had done that, attempted the same thing with a struggling Sasuke, Naruto being unable to control his anger, his eyes started to change, Sasuke realizing the pain he felt before obeyed Narutos tongue.

The couples stopped kissing, breathing heavily for air as soon as the bell had rung.

"y-you were s-saying?" Naruto said during every grasp of air.

"d-dammit" was the only thing Kiba managed to say before a blush crept up his cheeks realizing that he had kissed Sai.

Being Sasuke, he felt something inside of him, something that he had never felt before, something that only Naruto could make him feel like that, he hated it, hated this feeling towards Naruto.

* * *

"Okay class, let's start the lesson" said their teacher who happened to be Kakashi.

"WE ONLY HAVE FIVE MINUTES LEFT!" screamed everyone in the classroom.

"Oh, well then, for homework I want you to read one hundred pages for tomorrows class" Kakashi said before leaving the room even though he had just entered.

"WHAT! AHH! HE WENT!"


End file.
